


Heaven and Earth

by AngelBaby76



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angels are Dicks, F/M, Fallen Angels, Not Really Following Season, Off Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBaby76/pseuds/AngelBaby76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriela had been reprimanded before by meddling in the affairs of man. She had been given strict instructions that she was simply to watch, learn, report. She was a watcher. She was still young, only having her wings for a short time. But she was curious sort and couldn't help but meddle. They fascinated her.</p>
<p>When the Angels began talking about a man named Dean Winchester, Gabriela had to find out herself. Right away she became smitten with this man, sticking to his side. There were several times she plucked him from the hands of the reaper himself Then when the hounds drug him to hell, she was devastated So, she broke a rule. She freed Dean from hell. Luckily her teacher, Castiel was there to take the blame for her. But there is a price on her head for breaking the code of the Angels.</p>
<p>Gabriela went on her way, following the hairless apes, watching them, learning from them. Things were good...till the Angels were cast out of heaven. Her grace is taken away from her and for the first time in her life, she has to learn to be human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The Day they Fell:  
Portland, Oregon: Mike's Diner:

Gabriela didn't know what to think when she looked up towards the Heavens and saw the fireballs falling from the sky. It's so beautiful, she murmured to her self. So beautiful.

She had been pouring this trucker his fifth cup of coffee, but she knew that would never be enough. This man had the smell of death all around him and she knew that if she let her self, she would see the reaper standing near this man.

She worked in a small mom and pop diner, just on the outskirts of Portland Oregon. The pay wasn't much, but she didn't really need much. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep, she didn't feel hunger or thirst. She was an Angel.

"Thanks hon." the trucker put his grimy hands on his filthy cap, marking the brim with more grease. "Really appreciate it."

Gabriela was making sure she kept refilling this man's cup, because she knew that the longer she delayed, the better his chances. "How about trying our special. Mike back there make's the best pancakes. So light, so fluffy."

The trucker lifted up his cup. "This is just fine. Thanks."

That's where she she stood, pouring this man a cup, when the meteor shower began. She must have exclaimed, because the trucker turned his head to see the site. He whistled.

"That's a lot of meteors."

"No...they're angels." Gabriela whispered

Gabriela looked at the falling stars, not believing her eyes. She could hear the screams of her brothers and sisters as they fell to earth. She could feel them circling above her, lost, confused. The angel radio in her ears was too much. She clamped her hands over her ears, dropping the coffee pot to the floor, sending glass and coffee all over her shoes.


	2. The Diner

He set back in his chair, watching the small breaths of the person who laid in the bed. They looked asleep, like they would wake up in the next minute. He closed his eyes, wishing that. Wishing he would just sit up and laugh if off as a prank. His brother was good at pranks, getting him at the most inappropriate times. I'm just kidding Dean, really got you that time.  
  
He let out a frustrated sigh and got up from the uncomfortable chair. It was two small for him, but he didn't feel it. He stretched his back and looked at the watch on his left wrist. He had to get out of this place. Away from the death that loomed these halls. He could feel the Reapers just waiting, slithering down the halls like Vultures. And he would be damned if they came for Sam.  
  
He slid on his jacket as he walked out of the room and down the hall to the nurses station. "Hey Nancy, what's open this time of night."  
  
Nancy Miller looked up from the computer and smiled at the handsome man standing before her. She was on older, plump lady with a very thick Jamaican Accent. Her skin was black, her white teeth a contrast on her darker skin. "It's about time you left that room." She clucked her tongue. "I was beginning to think you were just gonna waste away in der." She laughed and put a finger to her mouth, while she searched with the other. "I know it's here somewhere..ahhh!!" She picked up a brochure and slid it across the counter. "Best burgers in Portland if you do ask me. Nice little ma and pop joint. Just around da corner."  
  
"Thanks."

 

She watched as Dean walked from the desk, her eyes landed on the back of his jeans. “Hot damn, that man is fine coming and going!”

* * *

 

Nancy was right, the walk took less than ten minutes. But he didn't mind, the weather was nice, breezy warm. It almost made him forget where he was and why he was there. He was almost sad when he saw the diner at the end of the block, lit up by red neon lights that ran around the top of the building.  
  
Dean opened the door to the diner, the jangle of the bell sounding, then again when he shut the wooden door. It was a small place, no more than five tables and stools up against the bar. There were only two other patrons in the diner, so he walked up to the bar and slid in the red leather bar stool.  
  
He could hear some talking in the back of the kitchen, so he looked around to see where his waitress could be. That's when he noticed the little silver bell sitting up near the cash register. He leaned over and tapped it, the little clang sounding through the music that was being played in the kitchen.  
  
He was about to shout, when she finally walked out of the back of the kitchen. His mouth stayed open, no sounds coming out as she smiled at him. She had to be in her early 30s, but she was stunning. She had dark blond hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, the ends touching her bra line. Her eyes were ice blue, almost white in color. Black eyeliner and mascara enhanced the color, making them almost glowing. Her full lips were pulled into a smile.  
  
"Hi there." She reached under the table and grabbed a menu, sliding it to him. Her eyes lifted to him and he noticed her eyes locked on him. He felt his head swim as a sense of De Ja Vu over came him. "What can I get you?"  
  
Dean blinked and noticed the menu and picked it up. "Watcha recommend?" He looked up to see that she was looking at him but her smile had slipped from her face. A second after that, the diner exploded with a bright, white light and the roar of static. He was pushed off his seat and he fell to the ground as the window exploded all around him.  
  
When the light dimmed, Dean lifted his head to see the patrons in the diner were all dead, smoke coming from their eyes and mouths. He brushed the bits of glass out of his hair and off his jacket. He stood up to see the man standing next to him holding an Angel blade. Dean reached into his jacket, taking out his.  
  
"Stand down Winchester. This is between me and her."  
  
Dean turned around to see Gabriela was grabbed around the arm, being yanked from behind the counter. She was pushed to her knees and the leader walked up to her. He grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her head back. This exposed the whiteness of her throat and she winced as she felt the sting of the Angel blade.

  
"I should kill you now." The Angel growled. "You are an abomination You are not worthy of fighting for God. You shame us." He stuck the blade further into her neck. Gabriela let out a cry of pain as the blade burned her skin. He paused and titled his head, looking at Dean. "Stop, right there." He lifted up his hand, stopping Dean. He nodded to his other brothers and they grabbed Dean by the arms, holding him.  
  
"We are all the same" Gabrielle cried. "I am your sister."  
  
"Who turned her back on the Angels so she could have some fun with the humans." He flicked his wrist and the blade sliced open her throat. Instead of blood, silvery light glowed beneath the skin. The Angel took a vile and placed it under the cut, collecting the light. He ran his hand over her skin, closing it up. "You want to be around humans so bad, then be with them. Bleed with them, cry with them. DIE with them."  
  
He placed two fingers on her head and Gabriela arched her back, her hands raised at her side, convulsing as a white light surrounded her. Dean shielded his eyes and when the light dimmed again, he opened them. The Angels were gone.  
  
Gabriela was slumped to the floor, holding her stomach. Blood was collecting under her, staining her light blue t shirt. Dean quickly ran to her side and gently rolled her over to see the knife sticking just below her ribcage. He placed his hand on the wound, pressing down. With his other hand, he fished out his cell phone,cradled the phone to his shoulder as he pressed with his other hand, hoping to ease the blood.

 


	3. Human Emotion

"Hold on, I'm going to get you some help."

  
Dean looked over at the woman slumped over in the passenger seat. Her hair was covering her face, but he could hear her whimpers. Her hands were clasped around the blade of the knife, steadying it. Blood covered her hands, the front of her shirt, her jeans.  
  
She was an Angel. Dean had been around them enough knowing how to spot one. But what surprised him the most, they attacked her. Called her an abomination. A shame to God himself. What could she have possibly done to deserve that?True Angels were dicks, only looking out for themselves, quick to smite first and ask questions later. There was only one Angel Dean could trust and that was Cas himself.  
  
Dean grabbed the cell phone from the console and pressed in the number, hearing it ring several times. It then dumped him into voice mail, instructing him to leave a short message. He pulled the phone away when several large beeps rang in the message. And then Cass's voice. "I don't understand why I have to leave my name and number?"  
  
Dean sighed and waited for the beeps. This was the fifth time he had left a message. He was starting to worry about his friend. “Cass...Dean..we are five miles out..give me a call.” He sighed and flipped the phone shut and sat it beside him on the seat.  
  
Gabriela lifted her head, her head bobbed back and forth, her grip tight on the blade. She was in so much pain. And then it hit her, she could feel pain. "It..it hurts."  
  
"Of course it does, you got a knife sticking out of you honey..no..no..no..don't pull it out." He reached over and placed his hand on hers, stopping her from pulling it out. Then it hit him what she just said. "you said it hurts? But aren't you an angel?" He took his eyes off the road and looked at her. Her color was ashen, her lips blue, she looked like she was on death's door.  
  
Gabriela groaned and her head rolled forward. "I was..they..they took my grace...stripped me of my angel rights...so..ahhh..." She let out a breath as another wave of pain hit her. Her head rolled forward, her seat belt preventing her from hitting the dash board, as she passed out from the pain.  
  


* * *

 

  
She felt a strange sensation and she wasn't sure what it was that was causing her so much discomfort. Her senses were hyper aware, she could hear someone talking, the deep rumblings of a voice, husky, low. She wasn't able to make out another voice, he seemed alone. She tried to open her eyes, but she lacked the strength.   
  
Time meant nothing to her as she slept a deep sleep. She wasn't sure how long she had been out, but when she opened her eyes, she found herself in a motel room. The walls were lime green, the curtains were yellow and a slight musty smell. The yellow bed spread that she was lying on, itched her skin.  
  
"Hey." It was the husky voice again. She turned her head to the sound and opened her eyes to see nothing but blurriness. She blinked her eyes a few times and swallowed. Her throat was like sandpaper, rough, dry. Her pink tongue snaked over her full lips, they were cracked. "Here drink this." She felt a hand slip under her head, lifting it up. Then she felt the cold, wetness wash over her lips, parching her dry swollen tongue, quenching the fire in her throat. What ever this was, never tasted so good. She sucked eagerly at the liquid. "Not too much."  
  
Her vision became clearer and she saw the owner of the voice. The same man that had come into her diner. The same man that she had followed since he was just a baby. She would just stand by his crib, watching him. As he got older, she became infatuated with him. Little did he know, Gabriela had saved his butt more than she could count.  
  
"Wh..what happened?"  
  
"I need to ask you a question."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Where is Castiel?"  
  
Gabriela went to sit up and then cried out as the pain ripped through her stomach. She put a hand to her side, groaning. "I..I don't know...I've been looking for him...since..the angels fell..." She laid her head back on the pillow. "What happened to me."  
  
"That is what I want to know as well." Dean's voice was dripping with frustration. "Seems he went missing the same time you lost your grace. You need to tell me right now, where he is."  
  
"I.. don't know....please...trust me...I...I want to find him too." She whispered.  
  
She heard the chair scrap on the tile floor, the sound like hammers to her aching head. She heard the motel door open, then shut as it was closed. A minute later, she heard the deep rumbles of a car and the throaty rumble of an engine as it sped off, away from the motel. For the first time in her life, Gabriela was afraid.

 

She must have drifted off to sleep because when she snapped them open sometime later, it was dark. She let out a sigh and stretched her body under the covers, not used to feeling the aches. She sat up in bed, tousling her hair with her fingers. Her throat hurt, her mouth was dry. She needed to understand these clues and what that meant.

 

She got out of bed and opened the bathroom door to see it was empty, Dean was not here. He didn't say where she was going and she was concerned for him. She noticed the lap top had been sitting open, so she pulled out the chair and sat down.

 

How to turn it on? She had seen Dean push some kid of button. Was that it? Her fingers hovered over a button near the side. With a shaky finger, she pressed it, closing her eyes tight. She jumped back as the loud music came through the speakers and she watched as the logo appeared. With in a second, the desktop appeared.

 

She noticed several windows were already open, so she took the track ball and opened it. She let out a gasp as she saw the image before, a little fascinated. This was what Dean had always had open, when he thought his brother was asleep. HE would sit in front of this thing, drinking his Scotch and watching.

 

She leaned forward and studied the women in the film, curious. Was this how a normal human woman worked? Gabriela sat back and lifted the hem of her collar open and peered down her shirt, wondering if she was of any satisfaction. She turned her head as she heard the deep rumbles of the Impala and she quickly shut the top and jumped up from the chair.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Dean pulled the Impala into the parking stall that was right in front of the motel's door. He didn't turn the engine off, but looked at the room. The windshield wipers whisked away the rain and he noticed that the light was on in the room. He instinctively reached for the knife that was inside his leather jacket. He saw a shadow and he realized it was a woman's shadow. Whit a smile that spread over his face he noticed the swell of large breasts, the small curve of her waist, the flare of her hips.  
  
He let out a breath and grabbed the two sacks from the Diner down the street. He figured Gabriela must be hungry, she had been out of commission for two days. He would leave her in this motel room, locked in and go visit Sam. When visiting hours were over, he returned to this room, sleeping in the other bed. He was a little shocked at his behavior, caring so much about this woman. Somehow, he felt she was his responsibility. She seemed to know Cass, maybe she could help find him. She was a mystery and he was trying to put the pieces together. He knew her. He seen her before, he was certain of that.  
  
He opened the motel door and when he did, he heard a shriek coming from the bathroom. A second later, the door swung open and Gabriela came running and jumped into his arms, putting her face into the crook of his neck. Dean kept his arms out to his side, holding the bags of food.  
  
"Uh..." Her naked wet body clung to his shirt, soaking him. He didn't know what to do, or what to think. For the first time, Dean didn't have a snappy come back, he was speechless.  
  
"There's something awful in..in the bathroom..." Gabriela whispered. "It's so big."  
  
"Uh...." He slowly walked to the table, setting the bags of food down. He looked up at the ceiling and let out a breath. He put his hand around her waist and began to pry her from him.  
  
She sat her feet on the carpet and shielded her eyes, pointing in the direction of the bathroom. "In..the tub."  
  
Dean walked into the bathroom and flipped on the light. He shut the bathroom door and turned around, looking for this “big” thing. He noticed a towel had falling in the tub, so he reached down to grab it, when he did, something slithered over his hand. He yanked his head back as he saw the body of the spider, the size of a quarter. “SON OF A BITCH!” He jumped back from the tub.

 

“Everything OK?”

 

Dean looked around the small bathroom trying to find something to tell this Godzilla of spiders. Didn't this damn motel fumigate? He sighed as he looked down at his boots, knowing he had to do it. There was no way in hell he would sleep in this room with that damn thing in here. He kept his eye on the spider as it crawled it's way around the tub, trying to find some way to get out.

 

Dean bent down unlaced his right boot, sliding it off his foot. He lifted his boot over his head and he swung around w hen he heard the door open. “OH..no...don't kill it!”

 

His eyes swept her new attire and he highly disapproved. The baggy sweats and huge T-shirt hid her body from him. “What?”

 

She put a fingernail in her mouth. “I..mean..what did he do? Right?”

  
Dean sighed and sat his boot down. He grabbed a towel from the rack and threw it on top of the spider. What the hell was he going to do know? The thought of that thing crawling on his hand again, made him shutter. “Get me a glass.” Gabriela walked into the kitchen area of the motel and grabbed a large glass. She handed it to Dean, their fingers touching as he reached for it, feeling the tingles erupt in her body. This was all new to her and it was a little confusing.

 

Twenty, agonizing minutes, Dean slammed the motel room and shuddered. He strolled over to where the sacks were located and took out the burgers. She had taken a seat at the table and he looked at her as he slid one in front of her. He sat across from her and took a huge bite out of his burger. He rolled his eyes as chewed, making a happy noise. “These are the best burgers I have ever tasted.” He noticed that Gabriela was just looking at hers, not touching it. He licked the grease off his fingers and reached for a fry. “Not hungry?”

 

"I...I don't know." She looked at the burger. The meaty aroma hit her nose and she felt her tummy growl. She looked at Dean and watched him as he ate his. She picked up the food and took a small bite.

  
"Well?" Dean dipped a fry in ketchup.  
  
She smiled around the bite, her eyes gleaming. Dean had to look away, they were so hypnotizing. "Very good...thank you."  
  
Dean ate his burger in silence. He had the lap top open and he was pretending he was working on some case. But instead he was thinking of her. The way she looked, soaking wet in his arms. The smell of her soap. He sighed and adjusted himself under the table and glanced up, looking at her. She had both her elbows on the table, her head cradled in them and she was looking outside. The look on her face made Dean jealous. It was pure happiness,One that a lifetime of hunting stripped Dean of those rights. He gave up the right to a normal life years ago. He tore his gaze away from her and continued with his research.

  
Gabriela sat at the table slowly eating her burger. She was watching Dean as he did some research on his lap top. She watched the way he rubbed his upper lip with his finger, his sign he was deep in thought. He would stop, stretch his arms over his head, flexing his muscles. All these feelings were very new to her and she didn't know how to deal with them.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"Hmm?" He didn't look up from his computer, but reached over and grabbed his glass of Scotch.  
  
"I think I know how I can help Sam."  
  
Dean finally tore his gaze off the computer to see Gabriela looking at him. Her blue eyes shimmered with tears. "How? You're not an angel anymore."  
  
She reached down the front of her shirt, clasping onto a gold heart shaped locket. She opened the hatch, popping the heart open. Inside the heart, lay a small vile. The stuff inside the vile shimmered and glowed. "This is some of my grace. I...I put some in this vile when I learned the Angels were sent to kill me. Just in case."  
  
Dean looked at the locket, seeing the liquid grow and shimmer inside the vile. "Don't you need that for yourself Gabbie? To heal yourself?"  
  
She shook her head, tucking a golden lock behind her ear. "No...it's not enough to restore me back to my full status..but this is enough to help Sam to heal."  
  
"Why would you want to do this?"  
  
'Because.." Gabriela closed the locket, tucking it back inside her T shirt. " I was there when Meta-tron betrayed us...betrayed his brothers and sisters. He is the one who caused this. If I can help it, I will help Castiel undo this wrong." She reached behind her neck, unclasping the locket. She reached over the table, taking Dean's hand. She took her fingers and opened his palm. "I have watched you and Sam for a long time." She closed his hand around the locket, holding onto his hand. "I know how much you love your brother and you need each other."  
  
Dean looked down at her small hand wrapped around his larger one. He quickly slid his emotions to the back burner and slid on his professional one. The one that didn't let him feel. "Thank you."  
  
He sat back in his chair and watched as Gabriela looked back towards the window. She just said she'd been watching him and Sam for a long time. Could it be? Could it be her? He got up from the chair and began to pace the room, trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together.

 


	4. Littleton Colorado:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several weeks after the angels fell

A woman in her late 20s, sighed and rested her elbows on the counter, her chin resting in her palms. She blew a lock of hair out her oval shaped face and let out a sigh. She was a waitress at a small diner called Biggerson's, the biggest chain of restaurants in the U.S.A and she was the unlucky few who worked here.

 

The diner was slow, the lunch hour rush over with and she was bored. There came a ding from her apron and she moved off the counter, her small hands sliding into the black apron she was wearing. She smiled as her face lit up at her best friend's text **Sighting: Portland, Oregon. :)**

 

“Aria! I pay you to wait on tables, not look at that blasted phone!”

Aria Reynolds sighed and turned to see her boss standing behind her and frowned. He was short, bald and over weight and every bit as mean. “Yes, Mr. White.” She grabbed a rag from under the counter and began to absently mindlessly wipe down the counter, looking out the huge window again. Oh to have the freedom and just pack up and move from this awful town.

She looked down at her wrist and frowned. Three more hours of this, three more hours. She turned her head when the bell on the door jingled. A sound she hadn't heard in the last forty minutes. “Welcome to Biggerson's.

A man approached the counter, his dirty blonde hair was plastered to his head from the rain. His gray hooded sweatshirt was stained with dirt, his jeans ripped at the knees. He had a shaggy beard on his face, his blue eyes radiant. Despite his appearance, the man had a smile on his face. 

As he slid into the seat at the bar, she slid him a menu. She reached into her apron and took out a notepad. “Our special today is two eggs any style, bacon or sausage and home fries. Can I put you down for that? She held the pencil to the pad, her looking at the man.

I”m sorry Ms,” His voice was low and husky. He reached into the pocket of his sweatshirt, placing several wrinkled dollar bills and 53 cents in change on the counter. “I'm afraid I don't have enough.”

Aria turned her head to see that her boss had disappeared into his office, also known as his cave. “Don't worry about it. It's on the house.”

“I must pay you for it.” He slid the dollar bills to her. “I won't be able to pay you back.”

Aria set the notepad on the bar and slid the money back to the man. “Who said you had to?” She could see on the man's face he was tired and dirty and probably hadn't had a decent meal in a long time. “It's OK.” She leaned in and whispered and she was shocked to how good he smelled. “It's on me.” She put a finger to her lips and jerked her head to where the office was located.

He gave her a smile. “Why thank you.”

Aria smiled and wrote down the order, placing it on the spinner. She grabbed some OJ and a glass and placed it in front of him. “You are welcome.”

“I've noticed,” The man paused to take a drink of the orange juice. “That most humans..aren't very respectful of each other.'

Aria shrugged her shoulders as she turned the coffee cup over, pouring it full. “Yeah, but I'm afraid that's the way things are.”

The man looked at the necklace sitting at the base of her throat. “Are you religious?”

She touched the necklace, a sad look overcame her face as she looked down at the silver Celtic cross. “This..this was my mother's..she believed in God..and all of that...”

“But you don't?”

A bell rang and Aria turned to the window, taking the plate of food and sliding it in front of him. “Too many things in my life have happened, that I lost faith. I don't think he's real. I mean, why else has all this..stuff..happened?” She snorted. “I hear people talking about what happened a few weeks ago, saying it was Angels.”

“He is real..but..I think he just gave up on his children. Decided to leave.”

Aria laughed. “Exactly. The human race is nothing but spoiled brats.”

“I'm afraid you haven't met my brothers.” The man wiped his face with his napkin and extended his hand. “My name is...” He paused, studying this woman. “Castiel.”

She looked up from refilling his coffee, her mouth fell open. She quickly recovered. “My..my name is Aria.” She smiled and leaned forward. “Say..you have a place to stay?”

 

 

* * *

 

Gabriela never really thought much about hospitals. The only time she visited one, was to see the precious little babies that were just born. As she looked on at the cherub little faces, she was reminded of one that she stood watch over. Watching the newborn sleep, watching his mother gently rock to him. She sang him a song every night. And Gabriela just stood and watched. Fascinated by the whole concept.  
  
She watched the little boy grow into a toddler and she laughed right along with her mother as he took his first steps. She was there that night, in his room, when that beautiful lady was killed. She had gently shook the boy up, whispered to him that he needed to get his brother and run. Something bad was in the house and Gabriela did not stick around long to find out what it was.  
  
She had gone to her teacher and asked him if she could be reassigned. She could not see the pain and hurt etched on this boy's face. But there was nothing he could do. What done was done. So she watched him grow into the angry man he had become. He drank too much and slept around too much. She wanted to fix him, but her grace could not heal his heart.  
  
When they walked onto the ICU floor, Gabriela was struck with such profound sadness, it ached. She heard the weeping of family members, hearing their cries for the Angels to come heal their loved ones. If they only knew. If they only knew that no one was up there listening, would they think to pray?

Dean approached the nurse's desk and lightly slapped the counter. “Nancy! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes.”  
Nancy turned around a chart in her hands, a million watt smile on her face. “I was wondering when my favorite visitor would show up.” Her dark eyes drifted to the woman who was standing behind Dean, her smile slipping from her face. She quickly pasted on the smile. “Will I be seeing you all day?”

“You know it.”  
Nancy watched as Gabriela followed Dean down the hall and she sat the folder on the counter and picked up the phone, dialing a number.  
Dean disappeared into a room and Gabriela slowly followed behind. The man was lying on the hospital bed, IVs in his arm, his skin pale. She took out the locket and took out the vile of grace. She glanced over at Dean who was standing in the corner. She opened the lid, but before she could pour it into his mouth, the earth beneath her feet began to shake. She turned to Dean to see that he was knocked off her feet by a tremor.

Gabriela was thrown to the ground as the earth pitched her off her feet. She felt Dean cover her body as an ear piercing roar was heard through out the hospital. The lights above them exploded, showering them with hot pieces of bulb. Gabriela screamed as a shard pierced her arm.

Dean's mouth was right next to her ear and he whispered. “Don't move..you stay in here..” He lifted up off her body as the windows exploded. He opened the door to see that the hallway was in utter chaos. Glass was everywhere from the windows and the light fixtures. Several people lay on the ground, their eyes burned from their sockets. Dean cried out as the roar got louder and he clamped a hand over his ears.

He was suddenly grabbed by the back of the head and he was shoved face first into the nurses desk. He felt a prick on the back of his neck and then the cold steal blade of a knife. “If you lie to me Dean Winchester, I will rip out your throat. Where is Castiel?”

“Who's asking.” Dean squeezed his eyes shut and grimaced as the knife cut a little deeper.

“Try every angel who was ejected from his home.”

Dean smiled. “Oh..oh, well, in that case, I have no clue.” His hand carefully slid into the inner pocket of his leather jacket, feeling the Angel blade.

The man who had him against the desk, lifted Dean's head and slammed him into the wood twice. He raised the Angel blade but was caught off guard as Dean spun around, plunging the knife deep into the man's chest. Bright white light burned out of the Angels mouth and as he convulsed, Dean pushed him away. He reached up to touch his forehead, feeling the stickiness of blood.

Gabriela sat in the corner, her arms over head, hearing the commotion that was going on outside the room. She noticed a sharpie was lying on the table near Sam and she jumped up and grabbed it. She pulled the top off and began to draw Angelic sigils all over the room.

She then slid the necklace out from her shirt and took the top off, feeling her hands shake. She walked over to the man who was lying in the bed and touched his face. She then took her thumb and slid open his mouth, pouring the silver liquid inside. She took a step back and watched as his body began to glow and radiate. She heard a gasp and she took a step back, hitting the wall. He began to gag, his hands clutching frantically at the tube in his throat. Gabriela felt panic over come her, not sure what she needed to do. The machines began to beep as Sam struggled under the tubes, trying to fight it.

She quickly walked over to him, putting her hand over his larger one. She looked into his eyes which were wide with fright. In a low voice, she instructed him to stay calm, that she would find someone who could help them. She walked to the door and slowly opened it, peeking her head out into the hallways. Sparks fell from the ruined lights mingling with the glass.

“Dean?” She whispered. “Dean? Hello?” Her feet slowly walked over the glass and she kept looking behind her, making sure no one was coming up behind her.

She slowly walked around the corner, to where the nurses desk was located. Charts were everywhere, paper swirling around her feet as she walked around the desk. She let out a gasp and stumbled backwards, tripping over a chair. She fell on her butt, the air leaving her lungs as she saw the person lying on the ground. The woman's eyes were bloody, dark, burned sockets where her eyes once had been located.

Gabriela put a hand to her mouth and shook her head, her hair moving into her face. She put a hand over her head and tucked her knees into her chest and she began to rock back and forth. She knew who did this. Her brothers and sisters have been murders.

* * *

**

Dean stumbled back into the wing where his brother was located, holding his plaid shirt to his forehead. He heard a noise coming from behind the desk and he immediately reached for his blade. He cautiously peered around the desk and saw Gabriela, her legs tucked into herself, rocking back and forth. He sighed and slid the blade into his jacket and crouched down, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She let out a mewling sound and shied away from the touch. “Are you OK?” Dean noticed her gaze was in front of her, so he turned his head.

“Oh..no..” He looked at the person lying on the floor with their eyes burned out of their sockets. Dean took the shirt from his hand and walked over to where the person was lying, crouching down. He looked at the face that had once been full of life and laughter. He gently placed his shirt over Nancy's face and patted her hand.

“Dean?” A hoarse, low voice came from behind him. He quickly stood up, turning, the knife in his hand. He was dumbfounded as he noticed Sam standing behind him, holding onto the desk, his hand on his stomach. From where the IVs once were, blood trailed along his hand.

“Sam?”

 

**Ten Minutes before Dean Finds Gabriela:**

 

Sam struggled against the tube, his lungs screaming. But the beautiful woman with the blue eyes told him to stay there, that she would be back. The longer Sam lay there, the more he was certain he imagined her. God, would he have to stay like this forever?

His hand snaked around the tube, feeling it in his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to bring up the courage. There was no way in hell he'd be stuck like this, after all he'd been through? No way. He counted to three and then with a tug, began to pull on the tube. He coughed and gagged as he pulled harder, feeling the tube slid out of his throat. With a heave, he gagged the tube up and he let out a large gasp as he lungs took in the air. He sat up and bent over, gasping. He put a hand to his throat as it felt raw and dry.

It took Sam several minutes before he swung his legs over the side, his feet touching the cold tile. He grabbed the bed as the room pitched and moved beneath his feet. He raised his body straighter and that's when he saw the sigils all over the room. Somebody had been wanting to keep something out.

He went to take another step, but was yanked backwards. HE let out a groan as the IV pulled his arm back. He took the needle, let out a breath and pulled it out, blood spurting onto the ground. He opened the door and took a cautious step out into the hallway.

He rounded the corner and noticed the nurses desk, but it was empty. “Hello?” He croaked. “Hey? Is there anyone here?” Sam slowly walked to the desk and stepped around, keeping his hand on the wood for support. “Dean?”

Dean turned around, a knife in his throat and Sam saw the confusion. “Sam?” He took a step forward, but stopped himself.

Sam ended up grabbing Dean and pulled him into a hug, slapping his back. “It's great to see you too.”

Dean smiled and turned to where Gabriela was, but she was gone.

 

* * *

*****  
He found her in the last place he could imagine an Angel to be. She was standing at the glass, her back to him. He almost felt bad for interrupting her. All around him nurses and doctors scrabbled to make sure the patients were OK and relocating patients.  
He had asked nurse after nurse if they saw anyone that looked like Gabriela. The thought that she had been captured was fresh in his mind as he stepped off the elevator. This was the last floor he was going to look before he called for help. He turned the corner and there she was. Just standing at the glass, her hands on the window.  
"Gabriela...I've been looking all over for you." Dean's voice was gruff, low. He was clearly pissed.  
She turned to look at him, than back at the window. "I'm sorry..I thought you might need some time to yourself..with Sam..." her voice had an odd tone to it.  
"Hey..everything OK?" Dean slowly walked up to her to see what she was looking at. He sucked in a breath as he saw the small infants tucked into the incubators. Tubes, lights and bandages covered their little bodies. "Gabbie.." He put a hand on her shoulder.  
She didn't turn her head, but kept her eyes on the small babies. "You were a very sick baby when you first came into this world." She began after a few minutes of silence.  
Dean turned from the window to see her face. Her eyes were shimmering with tears. "What? How do you know that?"  
Gabriela put her forehead to the cool glass, closing her eyes, her mind going back to the past. "Your Mom knew something wasn't right in her last few months. So she prayed. She prayed that an Angel would come down and protect her baby."  
Dean tore his gaze from her, than back at the babies. "No one knows that story..not even Sam."  
  
Gabriela let out breath. "She would sing to you..every night..." Gabriela paused, searching for the song. Then she began to sing it, her voice light, airy. “Hey Jude, don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her.”

  
Dean was in utter shock as he heard the confession from Gabriela, not sure what to make of the news. He was about to say something, when the building began to shake violently. Gabriela was thrown to the ground as the earth pitched her off her feet. She felt Dean cover her body as an ear piercing roar was heard through out the hospital. The lights above them exploded, showering them with hot pieces of bulb. Gabriela screamed as a shard pierced her arm.  
  
"We have to get you out of here," Dean yelled above the roar. "They are looking for you. We need to get you safe."


	5. Fifty Shades of the Winchester Boys

“So, this is my humble abode!” Aria tossed a set of keys in a bowl that sat next to the door. “Ain't much, but rents cheap.”

Castiel walked into the small town home and smiled. In front of him where a set of stairs that led to the bedrooms. He then followed Aria through the small foyer to where the living room was located. The kitchen and dinning room were all open into each other. “It's very nice.”

Aria smiled and waved her hand. “Let me give you the grand tour.” She looped her arm through his and steered him to where the kitchen was located. “This here is the kitchen.” She walked to a door and opened it. “This here is the pantry.”

“I really appreciate this, “ Castiel said with a smile. “I really am.”

Aria smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “Make yourself at home! I will run to the store real quick and get us some dinner...are you good?” She moved her hands as she talked. “IF you want to use the computer, I have a lap top on the dinning room table.” She clapped her hands. “OK..then..I'm off.”

Castiel roamed the small home, looking at the pictures that hung on her wall. From the personality of this woman, he knew that she must have a lot of friends. He studied each one of them as he walked around the room.  
With a sigh, he sat down at the table and lifted the lap top up and noticed a word document was up on the screen. Castiel leaned forwards as the names Sam and Dean caught his attention. Castiel nervously looked behind him and scrolled through the document, shocked at what he was reading. He sighed and shook his head.

He heard a ding and he sat back as a box popped up over the document. **Hey Aria! Where are you? Did you hear that the Winchesters have been spotted in Portland?**

* * *

 

When they arrived at the motel, Sam disappeared into the shower, while Dean began to spray paint sigils around the room. When he turned around, Gabriela was standing behind him, a strange look on her face.

She reached up to the cut on Dean's head, her fingers just an inch away and then she stopped. A frown came over her face as it occurred to her, she could never heal him again. After his hunts, she would come to him as he slept, carefully mending his wounds and healing his aches.

Dean reached up and placed his hand over hers, moving it along his jaw line. She felt the roughness of his beard as her palm skimmed over his jaw. HE cupped her hand to his face and slowly pulled her forward, his face just an inch from hers. She closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to touch hers, anticipation making her weak. But then they were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening.

Sam stopped as he saw the scene before him and chuckled. “Uh...should I go back inside the bathroom...give you a few minutes to finish up?”

Dean jumped back from Gabriela, stepping around her. He grumbled something as he grabbed his keys and walked out of the door, shutting it behind him.

* * *

 

Aria shut the engine of her Honda and picked up her phone, she smiled as she saw the text **Hey its Rachel! Just got your message, your such a bullshitter**

Aria opened the door and quickly typed Come to my house, in ten minutes. As she was hitting send, her shoulder bumped into someone, knocking her backwards. She lifted her head to see a man wearing a suit, he lifted his hand and muttered an apology.

Aria shook her head and juggled the bags in her arm as she walked down the sidewalk to where her town home was located. With a jingle, she threw her keys into the dish and walked into the kitchen to see the man at her stove.

“Hey..I was getting us dinner.” She lifted up the bags.

Castiel turned from the stove, a spatula in his hand. “I'm sorry...I thought I would return the favor.”

She walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Been a long time since I had a man cook for me.” She sat the bag on the counter. “Make enough for three..I have my friend coming over.” She grabbed her phone and walked into the dining room table and opened up her lap top.

She accessed the internet and then typed in an address. She tapped her finger on the wood as she waited for the page to load up. She smiled as the website came up, big words across the top. Welcome to my blog! This is for those that want currents updates to those hot Winchester boys.

Aria smiled as she began to type. “Ola! Winchester watchers. This is Ariel and boy do I have a scoop for you! She lifted her head as she heard a sound coming from outside, like something heavy dropping. She scooted back from the table and leaned over to the window, pulling back the curtains. She saw nothing but an empty sidewalk lit by amber lights. She checked her watch to see that it had been an hour since she had last heard from Rachel. She should have been here by now.

Aria grabbed her phone and slid her finger across the screen until she found her message. **Did you get lost? Srsly..WRU?**

“Everything OK?”

Aria lifted her head to see Castiel and she gave him a small smile. “Umm..yeah...just have this weird feeling...” She paused as she heard another sound, almost like static. She turned her head as the television popped on, static and white noise coming form it. Then she heard a low roar, that increased in pitch. She let out a scream and clamped her hands over her eyes, collapsing to the floor.

 

* * *

 

Dean sat at the table, the lap top in front of him, a glass of Scotch in the other hand. He looked up the top to see Sam was flipping through some books. He then moved his head over to where Gabriel was sitting on the bed. She had her legs crossed under her, her fingers twirling around her finger. She had the remote in one hand as she slowly flipped through the channels. It had been nothing but tension after Dean got back with the food, not sure how to act around her anymore.

  
He sat back in his chair and rubbed his face just as his phone vibrated. He picked up the phone to see a different area code, one that he had never seen before. He looked up at Sam. “Who's area code is 720?”  
Sam looked up from a book and looked at Dean. “Not sure.”

  
Dean pressed the phone and put it to his ear. “This is Dean..may I ask who this is?”

  
There was a pause and Dean was about to ask again, when he heard a female voice on the other line. IT was a bit raspy, but in the same note, incredibly sexy. “Dean Winchester?”

  
“Yes..” He snapped his fingers and looked up at Sam and he immediately got up from his chair and moved over to where Dean was sitting. “Who is this?” He repeated.

  
When she did answer, her voice was low, as if she was whispering. He heard a door shut. “I...I found a friend of yours...he came to my diner a couple of days ago. Anyway..I was watching his sweatshirt and I found this number. Do you know Castile?”  
  
Dean felt his stomach drop at the mention of his old friend. He looked over at Sam and then leaned forward into his chair, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. He cradled the phone between his ear and his shoulder, so he could write. “Where are you located?” He jotted down the address and then her number. “Give us a couple of days.” He ended the call and looked at Sam. “Cas is in Colorado.”

 


	6. Sigils

Aria's condo was located in the heart of the town, surrounded by towering oak, maple and aspen trees. Her unit was tucked in the very back, up against a huge park. It was a modest two bedroom home with hard wood floors and an open kitchen. The noises that usually filled this place, was music and laughter. But today, it was filled with screams of agony as they tortured the man in front of her. She was forced to watch. All because she took him in to her home, befriended him. Now, anyone that knew this man was dead. But why?

Aria ended the call and sat the phone on the table, her hands shaking, rattling the phone. When she looked up, several men were standing around the table. One had a knife pressed into her back, the blade pressing into the skin. A tall man with dark hair and wearing a gray suite walked up to her and bent down, his face an inch from hers. “If they don't show up, you are dead...if I kill you before then, so be it.” He sneered at her and stood up.

  
Aria let out a cry as her hands were held back against the chair, a rope wrapping around her wrists and then to the back of the chair. Sitting across from her, was Castile, tied to a chair and bleeding from several cuts in his skin.  
“Tell me where they are.” The man hissed as he stuck the bloody point of the blade. She had heard them call it Angel blade. Angels? If these men were in fact, angels, they weren't what she grew up thinking they were. Weren't they supposed to protect you, guide you? Not hurt, slash and kill.  
  
“Wh..who?” Hot tears slid down her cheeks as she struggled against her binds. She noticed that while this man's attention was on her, Castiel had lifted his head up and motioned with his eyes to Aria.  
  
“The Winchesters.” He hissed. He took the blade and stuck it into the point between her collar blade and her arm. She screamed as the blade sank into her skin. “Where are they?”

 

“You have to kill me first,” Aria leaned her head back and spit on his face.

 

The man stepped back, shock on his face. He reached up to his face, his fingers sliding along the spit. He then took them away from his face, staring at the wetness on his fingers. He raised his hand back and slapped her hard. “That can be arranged.”

 

As the man lifted the knife to plunge it downward, a bright light flashed into the kitchen. The man arched his back, his hands lifted to his sides, the knife clattered to the floor. And then, in a flash of light, he was gone. Aria's breath came in gasps as she saw Castiel leaning against the wall, blood on his fingers. On the wallpaper, was a sigil where he had placed his hand.

 

He breathed heavy, looking at her, blood covering his shirt. Aria jumped up from the chair and slid her arms around him as he slumped to the floor. “They are coming..they will know how to help you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Aria was a bundle of nerves, waiting for the infamous Winchesters to arrive, wondering if they would be hungry. After seeing that Castiel was safe and sound in her spare bedroom, she hit the store and stocked up on everything they would need.

It was around one in the afternoon when she heard the deep rumbles of a car. She looked up from the TV and hit the mute button, listening. A minute later, she jumped as she heard the knock on the wood door. She threw the remote on the couch and quickly ran to where the bathroom was located. She brushed her hair out with her fingers and let out a huge breath.

A second knock sounded, this time more urgent. She had just placed her hand on the door knob, when the door was kicked back, sending Aria to the floor. She let out a startled gasp, as she was grabbed by the hair and shoved into the wall. A pair of jade green eyes glared at hers, the cold metal of the knife pressing against her throat.

“Where the hell is?” His voice was gruff, demanding. From his attire: a worn leather jacket, tight blue jeans and a plaid shirt, she knew this was the one called Dean. He was every bit as handsome as she imagined.

Aria swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling the knife press harder. “Hey...come on! I'm the one who called you guys.” The man that held the knife to her throat, released the it, but her relief was short lived. He took her arm and sliced the blade across her forearm. She grabbed her arm, glaring at him. “Well..a mighty thanks to you too!”

“Standard procedure.” He wiped the blood onto his jacket and slid the knife back inside the jacket. He moved from her to the living room and saw the carnage. He looked up at the ceiling to see the sigils written along the room. He turned to look at her, pointing at the ceiling. “Who did this?”

Aria looked from the man with the short dark hair, than to the taller one standing right behind him, his gun trained on her. Shaggy brown hair, blue grey eyes, a scruff on his face and oh so tall. “Listen...I was the one who called you..your friend..is in the spare bedroom..I promise you.” She noticed that a woman had walked into the room, a worried look on her face.

“Where is Castiel?”

Aria tore her gaze from the man holding the gun to her, to the woman. “Up the stairs...second bedroom..I swear on my grave..please...I am not here to hurt you...”

“Gabriela!” the handsome man with the green eyes, called after the woman as she ran up the stairs. He then turned to the taller one. “Cover her.”

Aria winked at him and smiled, her hands still up in the air. “So..you must be Sam.”

 

* * *

 

Gabriela ran up the stairs, her breath coming in gasps as she swung open the bedroom door. She sobbed as she saw him lying in the bed. He was shirtless, the covers up to his chest, bandages covering a wound on his side. His breath was shallow and she stood there, her hand on the doorknob, tears in her blue eyes.

 

“Oh..Castiel..” She whispered, her voice husky. She slowly walked across the room, fear rising in her like poison. She reached his bedside and slowly placed her hand on his arm. His eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to see the woman standing near his bedside. He reached out his hand as she fell to her knees. She took his hand and placed it on her cheek. “I am so sorry..this..this is all my fault.”

 

She turned her head when she heard boots on the hardwood floor. Dean was leaning against the doorjamb, the knife at his side. “It's not your fault Gabriela.” Dean moved off the door jamb and walked over to the side of the bed, sitting on the edge. He sat the knife on the bedspread. “Don't blame yourself, OK?”

She nodded and flinched when he leaned to touch her face. He stopped and pulled his hand back, standing up from the bed. “I'll be downstairs.”

* * *

 

 

Aria heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Gabriela slowly walking down them. She put the remote on the table and got up from the couch. “Uh..Sam..and Dean..uh...made a supply run...I offered my home to you guys...until Castiel is a little better.” Aria couldn't help but notice how truly beautiful this woman was, she was almost, angelic. She flashed her a smile. “And uh..Dean wanted to make sure you were taken care of..” She walked over to Gabriela and took her arm. “I have TONS of clothes that would fit you.” She steered her back up the stairs. “We are gonna get you so dolled up that the boys would be lining up.”  
Gabriela followed Aria into her bedroom. “For what?”

Aria had her hand on the knob and turned to face her. “For what? Why..to get in your pants...that's for what...”

Gabriela sat at the edge of the bed, her back straight. She watched as Aria opened her closet and began to flip through her hangers. “In my pants?” She tilted her head, biting her lower lip. “Like you mean? Sex?”

Aria poked her head out of the closet, her mouth open. “Are you telling me..that you..never?” She walked out of the closet, several dresses over her arm> “Wow...that's...I'm speechless.” She sat the dresses on the bed, putting her hands on her hips. “So..anybody you have your eye on?”

Gabriela' s cheeks grew hot and she shyly ducked her head, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I'm not sure..he's interested...I mean...am I not as pretty as those girls on that site he watches?”

Aria shook her head and selected a dark blue sundress. “Girl..if he hasn't noticed you..he is blind..you are gorgeous!” She motioned for Gabriela to stand up and she held the dress to her body. “Girl...this would look so good on you.” She smiled as she heard the door open from downstairs. “I think this is gonna be awesome.”

 

* * *

 

“You think we can trust her?” Dean sat the bags on the counter and took out the bottle of Scotch. He inspected the label and then walked over to the counter, grabbing two glasses.

 

Sam shrugged and started to put the produce in the fridge. “She seems legit...I mean if Cass trusted her..than she must be good.”

 

“Yeah...” Dean unscrewed the cap of the Scotch and poured the two glasses. He happened to look up and see her standing behind Sam. She had been so quiet, he didn't hear her approach, and she took his breath away.

 

Before, she had been dressed in baggy pants that he had lent her and a T shirt. Now, she was the true goddess that she was. A dark blue sundress sat on her body, the bodice was scalloped and dipped a bit in the front, her large cleavage on view. The waist was snug showing off her curvacious hips and long, lean legs that were supported in tan wedge sandals. Her hair was in loose curls, falling past her waist.

 

Sam was the first to break the tension that had mounted in the room. “Gabbie, hey, how's Cass?” He chanced a look at Dean, who was still staring at her. He was still pouring the Scotch into the second glass, threatening to over fill. “Dean!”

 

Dean jumped, cursing as he jerked, spilling the Scotch on his hands and the counter. “Son of a bitch!”

 

Gabriela smiled at Sam. She leaned up on her toes and kissed his check. “He's good.”

 

Dean grabbed the towel from the stove and wiped the counter, his eyes locked on her kissing Sam on the cheek. He felt the small bubbles of jealousy coming to the surface, wishing that was him. He was certain that if Sam hadn't interrupted them, he would have kissed her. Why on earth was he jealous of his brother?

 

Gabriela pulled away from Sam, turning to Dean. “I have a feeling that Cass will be OK.”

 

“Thanks.” He took his glass of Scotch and walked into the living room, not wanting to be around her for some reason. He was used to getting his way with woman, knowing what it took to bed them. But with Gabbie, she was different. She was everything he avoided, but for some reason, he felt drawn to her.

 

He sighed and sat on the couch, grabbing the remote and flipping on the TV. He put his feet on the coffee table, not giving a shit about manners. He found a movie and sank into the couch and took a large swig of his Scotch. He felt a presence in the room and he turned his head to see her standing near the couch.

 

He moved his feet off the coffee table and moved over to make room for her on the couch. He continued his Scotch as he flipped through the channels. He moved his eyes over to see that she was sitting still, her back rigid. “You can relax, I ain't gonna bite darlin'.” He drawled as he sipped his Scotch, his fingers flipping the remote.

 

Gabriela sat back into the couch, her hands over her stomach. She took a finger and twirled a curl around her finger, her teeth biting the bottom of her lip. Her pink tongue snaked out and wet them as she thoughtfully looked at the TV.

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

 

Dean turned his head as she spoke, seeing her gazing at the TV. Her right leg was crossed over her right. Her head was tilted to the right, a smile on her lips. “Huh?” He grunted, his attention back to the TV. When she didn't answer, he turned his head to see that she was looking at him.

 

She shook her head and looked at the TV. “Nothing.”

 

* * *

 

Sam opened up his backpack and dumped the load of clothes into the hot soapy water and turned the knob. With a cloud clank, he shut the washer and walked back into the kitchen. He was thankful that for at least tonight, he could be sleeping in a real bed. Not some lumpy mattress at some run down motel. A real bed and a shower, with hot water.

 

Aria was sitting at the table, the phone to her ear. A red tipped nail was between her teeth, a worried look on her face. “Hey, Rach, it's Aria. Hey...you haven't answered my texts..did you change your mind about coming here? Give me a call.” She looked up as she ended the call. “Find the laundry OK?”

 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, thanks again for letting us stay here.”

 

Aria half smiled and looked at her phone, willing it to ring. “Welcome...”

 

Sam took a beer out of the fridge and turned to Aria. “Is everything OK?”

 

Aria picked up her phone, tucking a dark lock behind her ear. Sam took a minute to check her out as he sipped his beer. Dark, almost chestnut hair framed a heart shaped face. Her features were small, her body lean. “Um..yeah..my friend..Rachel..was supposed to come over...but..she never showed and then this whole mess happened...” She motioned upstairs with her hands. She smoothed her fingers over her phone. “Now my friend isn't answering her phone.”

 

“You think something happened?”

 

Aria shrugged. “Yeah..I don't know.” She let out a sigh.

 

“But your gut?”

 

Aria slid her eyes up and looked at Sam. “My gut is telling me something isn't right Sam.”

 

Sam sat his beer on the table and walked into the living room. He stopped as he saw Gabriel sitting on the couch next to Dean, both enthralled in a show they were watching. “Uh...Dean..got a job.”

 

Dean turned his head to see Sam. He slid his feet off the coffee table and let out a sigh. He shook his head and walked over to where Sam was and whispered. “You have the worst timing dude, I swear to God.”

 

* * *

 

Sam followed Dean to the kitchen to see him packing his weapons into the green army bag. He turned his head as he saw Aria walk into the kitchen, putting on her jacket. He held up his hand. “Wait..where do you think you're going?”

 

Dean lifted his head and frowned at Aria. “This isn't some field trip, sweetheart.”

 

Aria crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Dean. She was his least favorite, that was for sure. He may have been handsome, but he was a giant douche bag. “For your information, you have no idea where you are going.”

 

“That's what maps are for,” Dean grumbled as he stuffed a knife into the inner pocket of his jacket, snuggled next to that, was his Colt.

 

“Well...” Aria crossed her arms over her chest. “For one, it's a gated community...the guard knows me..he ain't gonna let you two in..that's for sure.”

 

“And why is that?” Dean's head snapped up, his green eyes glaring at her. “We ain't the right sort?”

 

Sam lifted his hand up, feeling the tension. “OK..Dean..she has a point..she might be of some use.”

 

Dean mumbled something and lifted the bag over his shoulder. “Just..stay out of the way.” Dean stopped at he approached the door to see that Gabriela was still sitting on the couch, her eyes focused on him. He flashed her a half smile than opened the door, not sure what to say.

 

* * *

 

Aria followed the two Winchesters still amazed that this was happening. She was about to go on a hunt and her heart was hammering with excitement. She stopped as the approached the parking lot and let out a gasp. Dean turned around to see a look on her face and then noticed, she was looking at the car.

 

“Oh..my...god..it's Baby,” She squeaked. She dropped her purse and walked over to the car, her hand hovering above the black paint. “Oh...she's...more gorgeous that I ever dreamed.”

 

Dean looked over at Sam and mouthed Crazy brod is yours. “Hey, hands off the car, you'll scratch the paint.” He yanked open the trunk and hit a button w which then lifted up to show a false bottom. This was something Dean had done himself, a hidden compartment to stash their weapon. On the inside of the trunk written in white chalk, were several Demon protection symbols. Dean tossed his bag and slammed the trunk shut.

 

When Sam slid into the passenger seat and flashed Dean a glance to see that his attention was on the row of town homes. His hand was on the key, his right hand on the steering wheel. “I'm sure she's fine...I mean she's in there with Cass...and the sigils.” Sam had to smile on the inside, his brother was smitten. A side to his brother he had never seen before. Dean was the one to tuck his feeling deep inside, not letting anyone see them. Dean lived under the rule that if you showed any emotion, it could bite you in the ass later on.

 

Sam had been there when Dean had to make a difficult choice about Lisa. Sam knew that Dean didn't really love her, he just the loved the idea of her. A home, a family, a normal nine to five job. But, it had backfired.

 

Dean nodded as Sam spoke and turned the engine over and revved the engine. “Yeah..I know..”

 

Aria smiled to herself as she watched the two brothers chat on the way to the apartment. The Winchesters were famous in the supernatural world and Aria had dreamed of one day, meeting them and do a hunt. She smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and directed Dean where to turn.

 

* * *

 

Dean drove through the gate as it clanked upon, the low rumble of the car echoing off the buildings. Aria leaned forward and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. She quickly took it off when he turned to look at her. “That's her building..right there.” She pointed to a three story building sitting straight ahead.

 

“Uh...her car is still here.” Aria noticed the blue SUV sitting under the covered parking lot. “I don't like this..this isn't like her.”

 

“HEY!” Sam turned his head as he heard the back door open on creaky hinges. “ARI!”  
  


“Son of Bitch!” Dean turned to look at Sam. “You just had to open your big mouth, didn't you?”

 

They easily caught up with Aria as she ran up the steps, taking them two at a time and she was anything but quiet as her feet pounded on the concrete.

 

They found her at a door, knocking on it. “Rachel! Open this damn door! This isn't funny anymore!”

 

Sam took her shoulder and moved her back a bit and placed his hands on the door frame. He leaned back and raised his right foot, striking it against the door. It took several times, but the wood finally cracked and splintered and he swung the door open. He placed Aria behind him as he slid out the gun from inside his pocket and swung it to the right and left.

 

Aria went to step inside, but Dean grabbed her arm yanking her back. “Stay here..make sure no one comes or goes.” He slid out the knife from his jacket and tossed it to Sam, taking out the Colt. He cocked it back and moved to the left, following the hallway to where the living room opened.

 

The living room was a disaster. The couch was tipped over, the lamp broken on the floor. The bookcase had been tipped over, leaning against the wall in front of it. Lying in the middle of the floor was a young woman. She was dark skinned, dark hair, very athletic looking. It was hard to tell what color her eyes were, for they were burned out of her head. Dean stepped on several books as he continued to the kitchen, his gun in front of him. He took his hand and moved the door open. With a loud groan, the door opened and then bounced back again.

 

Dean was caught off guard as he was thrown to the floor by the door bouncing hard into him. The moment his back was on the ground, a man in a suit stepped into the living room, glass crunching under his boots. Dean took his gun and fired two shots. Pop! Pop! Pop!. With each shot, the man stumbled backwards. He knew this wouldn't stop the man, but it gave him some time to get up off the floor.

 

Before Dean could recover, the man lifted his hand, sending Dean backwards. With a loud huff, Dean hit the wall, feeling pain exploded along his right shoulder. He let out a groan and tried to move, but he was held fast by an invisible hand.

 

The man with the suit moved forward to Dean. “Where is she?”

 

“Who?” Dean huffed, struggling against the binds.

 

“Gabriela, I know you are hiding her.” He leaned in and sniffed, a smile on his face. “She is all over you. Where is she?”

 

Dean shook his head and put a hand to his ear. “I'm sorry..I can't hear you..I don't speak Douche Bag.”

 

The man tilted his head and laughed. “Oh...Dean Winchester..if you only knew..that stupid girl in there..did the sigils wrong.”

 

Dean looked at him, feeling the color drain from his face. “W..what?”

 

**

She paused as she was flipping through the channels and looked toward the stairs. A small creak had grabbed her attention and the hair on the back of her neck prickled. She sat the remote on the table and slowly got up from the couch. “Hello?” Cass?”

Her heard snapped to the right as she heard a pot clang ot the floor. She moved slowly towards the kitchen, her heart hammering in he chest. She hated being scared, showing fright. She put her hand on the door and was thrown onto her back as the door swung toward her.

 

She let out a scream as a hand grabbed her ankle, pulling her towards the kitchen. Her head hit the tile and stars exploded behind her eyes. She felt herself being lifted on the floor and sat down in a chair. Her hands were yanked painfully behind her back. Her hair was pulled and her head was snapped backward. She screamed as something cold was pressed to her neck. A voice was low in her ear. “Don't you wish you had your grace now?”

 

* * *

 

The man's hand reached out to touch Dean and he closed his eyes, waiting for it to happen. He flinched as bright light filled the living room and after it diminished, he opened one eye.

 

Standing before him, was a tall man with dark hair, his eyes glowing blue. The man blinked his eyes and extended his hand to Dean. “We must get you to where Cass is..he is in trouble.”

 

Dean rose from the floor, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. “Who the hell ar...” His words were cut from him as the man touched his forehead.

 

When he turned around, he heard an ear piercing scream coming from the kitchen area. He moved through he living room, taking out his knife and burst into the room.

 

He took the first one by surprise. His back was turned toward Dean and he was watching the other man strike Gabriela with his fist. Blood poured from a wound in her neck, staining the white fabric of the tank top she had been wearing. Her head was slumped onto her chest, blonde curls covering her face.

 

Dean walked up behind the first one, grabbed him around the throat and plunged the blade deep into his back. HE pulled the man into the knife and held him while he convulsed, blue light streaming out of his mouth and eyes.

 

The man that was tending to Gabriela turned when he heard his partner shriek. He swung around and swiped the knife towards Dean. Dean jumped back, but the knife slid through his shirt, slicing open his arm. Dean noticed movement behind the man who was attacking him and he smiled.

 

“I think your day just got a little worse.” He took his hands and shoved the man backwards.

 

The man let out a shriek as the knife slid into his back and he arched his body back as the light exploded from his mouth and eyes.

 

Castiel looked at Dean and then turned his attention to Gabriela who was still slumped forward. He walked to the back of the chair and untied her ropes, catching her as she slumped to the floor.

 


	7. The Trickster

Aria sat on the couch, her knees tucked into her chest, her arms laced around them. She had her knee resting on them, her eyes closed as she heard the gruff voice coming from the kitchen. A VERY pissed voice.

"I don't care Sam! She could have gotten her killed..and this..this shit we found on the computer! That is how those bastards tracked us."

Aria let out a sigh and moved her legs off the couch and walked into the kitchen. She stood in the doorway was Dean paced back and forth between the table and the cupboard. His black T shirt was rolled up at the sleeve, a deep gash in his arm. But he didn't seem to notice.

“I didn't know it would put you guys in danger,” Aria finally broke the ice.

Both Sam and Dean turned when they heard the soft voice coming from the doorway. Aria's blue gray eyes were red from crying. “Oh really?” Dean barked. “You basically told the free world our locations! Here...your stupid thinking but our lives in danger.”

“Is..is...Gabbie, OK?”

“No thanks to you!”

“Dean,” a voice behind him made him turn around. Gabriela was standing near the patio door, dressed in a white flowery dress that billowed out at the knees. “She didn't mean any harm, OK? I am fine.”

Dean turned to Sam and motioned with his head at Gabriela. Sam then looked at her, to see she was staring at him. “Oh!!...Yeah..” He put the first aid kit on the table. “Right..I uh..have ...to do..something..in the living room.” He stammered as he walked out of the kitchen, bringing Aria with him.

Gabriela walked over to the first aid kit and opened the lid as Dean walked over to the counter, grabbing the Scotch and a glass. He sat at the table, poured some of the Scotch into the glass, than took a large swig from the bottle. He watched as she looked at him, her eyes on the wound.

“Gabbie?”

She took her finger and lightly traced the skin around the deep cut. “I'm sorry..I'm sorry this happened..I blame myself...for putting Cass in danger...for putting you in danger.”

Dean took his left hand and put it over hers. “Hey..this isn't your fault, OK?”

She blinked back tears, her blue eyes shining. “I disobeyed...” Her eyes slid up to him. “I...I was the one who broke you from hell.” Her hand slid up his upper arm, disappearing under the sleeve. She felt the raised hand print that had been placed on his arm a few years back.

Dean reached his hand up and cupped it along her jaw, bringing her face to his. When their faces were just an inch apart, he gently placed his lips on hers. It was light and sweet, his full lips lightly grazing hers, testing her.

They both jumped when the radio on the counter clicked on, the kitchen blaring with a song. Dean scooted back in the chair, slamming his knee up under the table. “Son of a bitch!”

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
 _I don't know if I can face it again_  
 _Can't stop now, I've traveled so far_  
 _To change this lonely life_  
  
 _I wanna know what love is_  
 _I want you to show me_  
 _I wanna feel what love I..._

 

Dean switched off the radio and chuckled, scratching the back of his head. “Well..that was weird.”

Gabriela smiled and took out the gauze, her lips tingling. In face, her whole body was tingling. She felt her cheeks grow hot and she ducked her head. “Yeah...”

Dean sat back down at the table and chugged the rest of his Scotch. He jumped again when she touched the wound with a swab. “Geez...warn me first.”

She looked up at him, a smile on her face. “Dean Winchester...stop it..you can fight demons and angels and I just barley touch you and you freak out.” She winked at him as she took the cotton ball and gently wiped the antiseptic on his arm, her hands shook.

_I've got nowhere left to hide_   
_It looks like love has finally found me_

 

Dean jumped up from the table and yanked out the cord from the radio. He turned to see that Gabriela was looking at him, amusement on her face. “I hate that song..” He quickly recovered as he sat back down at the table. He sighed as he noticed the Scotch bottle was empty.

He got up from the table, scooting the chair back as Gabriela busied herself with cleaning up the mess. Dean walked into the living room to see Aria and Sam on the couch. “Not funny Sam.”

Sam turned his head to look at his brother, a confused look on his face. “What's not funny?”

Dean pointed to the kitchen. “That..in there..with the radio..not funny at all.”

 

“I honestly do not know what you are talking about.” Sam shook his head. “Just kiss her already, we both you know you want to.”

Dean's answer, was to the slam the door and Sam chuckled under his breath. “Dude, seriously needs to get laid.”

 

 


	8. Love Potion No. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluffy antics going on when Dean comes back from the store. But just what is with Gabbie and Cas's behavior?

Dean had taken his sweet time getting some more Scotch from the liquor store. He even drove around the block a few times, trying to summon the courage to walk back into that house. He was nervous and this was all new to him. NO other woman in his life made him so damn fidgety as she did. He was used to woman being experienced, knowing what they wanted. When he had kissed Gabbie, he read the fear and confusion on her face. She was all new to this and Dean was tense about that.

After the fourth trip around the block, Dean finally pulled into the parking lot, parking the car next to a dark blue mustang. He sighed and shut off the engine, grabbing the paper sack off the passenger seat.

His hand was on the door and he was about to open it, when he heard laughing coming from the other side. He turned the handle and walked inside and then stopped. He then back up till he was outside and leaned backwards to read the number that was near the door. He confirmed it was the right condo, so he walked back inside, confronted with the scene before him.

“What...the hell?”

Sam was sitting on the floor, his knee bent up to his chest, sipping a beer. Sitting behind him, was Aria and she was braiding his long hair. Several strands had already been braided and fastened with small rubber bands. He turned his head to see his brother standing near the recliner, a disappointed look on his face. Sam shrugged and continued with his beer. He stood there, dumfounded as Sam allowed this girl to braid his hair in tiny corn rows. What the hell was going on?

The scene in the kitchen, was even stranger than what was going on in the living room. Castiel was at the table a spoon in his mouth and slowly licking the batter from the spoon. With the bag still in his arms, Dean watched Gabriela. She was at the stove, her back turned towards him, her hips slowly moving back and forth as she danced, a spoon in her hand.

“Oh, hey Dean,” Castiel looked up from the spoon and extended it towards Dean, chocolate dripping onto the table. “Want some?” He let out a giggle and then continued licking the spoon.

“What the hell..are you all high or something?” Dean sat the bag on the counter and walked over to Gabriela.

She smiled and turned her head. “Oh!!! you're back!” She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding her legs around his waist. She sighed and began to kiss his neck. “You have to try this..” She bent her body backwards as she dipped her finger into the chocolate. “Cas...made it..chocolate cake...” She lifted her body back up and slid her finger into Dean's mouth.

Dean was shocked as her finger slipped into his mouth. He tasted the sweet, chocolaty batter and he wrapped his lips around her finger, moving his tongue around the tip, taking the chocolate off her finger. As soon as the batter hit his mouth, he felt light headed, the room pitched and swam beneath his feet.

He didn't noticed as Castiel scooted his chair back, taking the bowl of batter to the living room. Gabriela slid her legs from around his waist, took her hand and placed them on the center of his chest. She pushed him backwards, his legs hitting the chair and he sat down with a huff.

She lifted the hem of her skirt and straddled his lap and put her lips on his. Dean was startled for a second, but when her lips touched his, it spurred him into action. He put his hand on her leg, sliding the hem of her dress up over her thigh. He then touched the skin, gasping against her lips. God, she was so soft.

_I wonder what if feels like to make love to her_ , Dean pondered as he kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She tasted of chocolate and a hint of Scotch...and was that cherries? He felt the stirring in his pants, almost painful.

His hand moved further up her thigh, coming in contact with satin. She gasped against his lips as his hand brushed her, erupting tingles all her body. His lips left her lips, grazing her skin. She arched her body backwards as he slipped a hand under her back, holding her.

* * *

 

Sam thoughtfully sipped his beer as he felt Aria's soft hands on his scalp. His eyes closed for a minute as he became hypnotized, her long fingers gently massaged his head and he never felt more relaxed. He heard a shuffling of feet and turned his head to see Castiel walking into the living room, a glazed look on his face and an odd grin. He sat down on the recliner, hugging the bowl to himself.

“Cas?” Sam moved his body away from Aria, staring at him. “What's the matter?”

Cas smiled and licked the spoon, dipping it into the bowl as he stared absent minded at the TV. Aria turned her head to see the look on his face and she stood up. “Where did you get the batter?”

 

Castiel shrugged. “I don' t know..Gabbie found..this bottle on the counter.”

Aria leaped over the couch and ran in the kitchen. She paused as she saw Dean and Gabriela locked in a fiery kiss, their hands all over each other. Then, she noticed the bottle that was sitting on the counter. “OH..no..”

“What is that?” Sam walked into the kitchen, averting his eyes from Dean and Gabriela,not wanting to see the fact that his brothers hand was under Gabriela's dress. From the way she was moaning, Sam knew what was going on in that kitchen. But they never once acknowledge either him or Aria, it was if they were in their own little cocoon.

Aria sighed. “It's...it's a Love potion..ummm...it was locked upstairs, in my bedroom.”

Sam grabbed her arm and shook his head, he pulled her out of the kitchen, shutting the door behind him. "As much as I don't like seeing the fact that my brother is about to get laid,k but dammit, he needs this." He felt his cheeks redden as Gabriela let out a loud moan.

 

* * *

 

He felt something warm on his face, tickling him. His eyes fluttered open and they took a second to adjust. The warm was washed in a rosy hue and he saw a shape just an inch from his face. Her arms were placed near his head, her face tucked into the crook of his arm. He lifted his head, a smile coming over his handsome face.

She was asleep and looked so peaceful. Her lashes were long, almost grazing her cheek. A black fan on a bed of porcelain skin. Her pink lips were slightly parted, her breaths coming in slow huffs. Dean closed his eyes as the hint of cherries hit him. She let out a sigh and turned over on her back, than turned over to where her back was facing his. He moved his arm over her waist, drawing her small frame into his. She tucked so nicely into him, as if she was made just for him. That's when it hit him. He had slept the entire night with no interruptions.

Half of the night, they kissed and explored each others body, Dean never taking it much further than that. He was used to having his way, but this was all new to him. She was teaching him patients and for him, it was so much better. Building up to the big bang, was going to be awesome. He thought with a smile, as he lightly kissed her back.

 

* * *

 

Sam let out a huge yawn as he walked down the stairs, his long hair messy. He scratched his stomach and stopped when he saw the person on the couch. He chuckled as he saw Castiel lying on the couch, the empty bowl next to him, his arms holding it.

Aria was sitting at the table, a cup of coffee to her right and in her hands, an empty bottle. She looked up when she heard Sam utter a good morning. “Hey..morning.”

“So,” Sam turned as he poured the coffee. “What the hell was that last night?”

Aria sighed. “I had this locked up, in my room. I haven't touched this stuff in six months.” She felt her cheeks grow hot as she noticed Sam's face. “I know..I know...witch craft is never that cool...”

“So are you telling me? That..that...was not really them?”

“Oh no...it was. This one is a little different. It enhances the feelings you have for that person.”

Castiel walked into the kitchen and smiled. “Good morning.”

Sam shook his head and hooked his thumb at Aria. “So..explain that.”

Aria chuckled. “I think Cass really likes chocolate.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

She stretched her arms above her head, arching her back off the bed. She opened her mouth and let out a huge yawn. She sat up and tousled her curly hair, she took her hand and placed it on the other side of the bed. She turned her head when all she encountered was cold sheets. She noticed that the clock read 6 in the evening. How on earth could that be? Did she really sleep for 15 hours?

 

She threw the covers off her bed, shivering as she did. She found a pair of sweat pants on the floor and she slid them over her hips, sliding on one of Dean's T shirts. She slowly opened the bedroom door and poked her head down the hallway, it was very quiet.

 

She slowly walked down the steps to see that the living room was vacant, the grandfather clock ticked away the minutes. She turned her head to see a light in the kitchen. She slowly walked to the doorway and paused.

Sitting in a chair was a man with dark blonde hair, the tips spiked in the front. He had his elbows on the table, his fingers under his chin, his aquamarine eyes stared into hers. She felt a shiver run through her as she looked at her.

“Gadriel.” She whispered his name.

“Hello, Darlin'.”

She wasn't sure how he got up from the chair, he just appeared in front of her, kissing her. She tipped her head as his lips kissed her throat. She let out a gasp as he sank his teeth into her neck, his tongue lapping up the blood.

She sat up in the bed, her hands shaking as she struggled to remember where she was. Her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight shining in the window. The vivid images of the dream still played in her mind, confusing her. A name was at the tip of her lips, but she couldn't remember it. She put a hand to her stomach, feeling it lurch. The dream bothered her and she couldn't figure out why.

She slid out of the bed, sliding on a pair of sweats and a T shirt and she paused. Seeing Cas at the stove, sent a wave of de ja vu so strong, she was certain it had happened. She shrugged it off as she opened the hallway door, hit by the smell of something that smelled heavenly. Her stomach rumbled a response as she walked into the kitchen to see Castiel at the stove. And it was just him.

“Where is everyone?”

Castiel turned from the stove, a spatula in his hand. He slid a pancake onto a plate and walked it to her, sliding it in front of her. “Supply run.”

 

Gabriela nodded and looked down at the pancake, feeling her stomach churn. She felt the room pitch and she struggled to get to her feet, grabbing the table for support. She could hear Castiel shouting to her, but he sounded so faraway, as if he was in a tunnel. Her vision began to get fuzzy and the blackness slid over her vision. Her limbs stopped working and she didn't feel Castiel's hands slip under her body, guiding her to the floor.

 


	9. Gadriel

She could feel the warm sun on her face and she squinted her eyes shut, seeing black stars exploded behind her eyes. She could hear the wind rustling the trees, the warm breeze caressed her skin. Her nose smelled sweet lavender. She held her eyes shut for a few minutes and then she popped one open, surveying the scene.

 

She was in a grass field, the stalks rising higher than her, the wind gently blew them back and forth. She opened both eyes and looked skyward and gasped, in awe of what she saw.

The sun was to her right, but straight ahead of her, was the milky way galaxy. She reached her hand up, but paused for a second. She took a breath and raised her hand up, watching the swirls that her finger left behind as it dragged across the sky.

 

She slowly raised her body out of the grass, slowing raising to her feet. The milky way stretched high over the horizon. She turned her body around in the grass, getting a feel for where she was. This place, seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't grasp it. It was just within reach.

 

A noise behind her, made her turn around and she took a step backwards as the man came to her. Large, peacock blue feathers stretched behind his back and they slowly moved back and forth, creating the warm wind she had felt earlier. It had been the same man that appeared in her kitchen. His blue eyes shimmered.

 

He took a step to her, but she took several away from him. “Gabriela...do you not recognize me?” His baritone voice shook the ground. He tilted his head and put his arms to his side, his wings tucked into him. He stepped to her again, stretching out his hand. “Gabriela.”

* * *

 

Dean paced the floor, a scotch glass in his hand, the half drunk bottle on the table. He stopped his pacing to see Sam looking through books. “Anything?”

 

Sam sighed and slammed a book shut. “Nothing man..even Bobby's stumped.” He watched Dean pace even faster, slamming the Scotch in one gulp. He paused long enough to refill his glass and then continue. It had been like this for three long days. When Castiel told them that Gabriela had just slipped into a coma suddenly. No reason why, Dean changed. He stayed locked in a room, figuring out how to help Gabbie., not talking to Sam, Bobby or even Cas. He stopped eating and drank instead. Sam was pretty sure that he wasn't sleeping as well.

 

They both turned their heads as Gabriela let out a soft moan, a name was whispered. “Gadriel.” She tossed her head back and forth, her breaths coming in pants. When her neck turned, Dean noticed a mark.

 

He grabbed her chin to keep her from moving and pushed her hair back. The mark was right behind her ear. His fingers touched the raised bump and looked up at Sam who had a look of concern on his face.

 

* * *

 

Gadriel smiled at her and extended his hand. “Come with me Gabriela..come with me and together...we can rule Heaven..shut down the gates of hell...all you have to do...is.join me.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him, his lips crashing down hard on hers.

* * *

 

“Dammit!” Sam slammed the dust book in front of him. With a frustrated sigh he placed it on the very top of the mountain of books at his feet. He took his hands and rubbed his face. He heard the squeak of the floor as Dean paced back and forth. Back and forth, it was making Sam dizzy.

 

He lifted his head and looked across at Aria and smiled. She was searching on his lap top, ear buds in her ears, her head softly moving to the music. This is where she had sat, five hours ago, helping out the boys. She was becoming quiet useful.

 

Sam turned his head to see that Dean had paused and grabbed he bottle of Jack Daniels that was sitting on the table. He unscrewed the cap and took a large swallow, as it it was water. He slammed the bottle back on the table, than continued his pacing.

 

“Shouldn't we say something,” Aria took out her ear buds and pointed them at Dean. “I mean..that's like his third bottle in a day.”

 

Sam let out a sigh and leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest. “Hey..Dean..shouldn't you like take it easy?”

 

Dean turned to Sam, than continued his pacing. “Shut your cake hole Sammy...not in the mood for your interventions.”

 

“Dean,” Aria closed the top of the lap top, “We are worried about you..this isn't healthy.”

 

Dean stopped his pacing and turned to look at her. “What I'm doing isn't healthy? You of all people should be the one to talk..with all your witch mojo upstairs...how do we know we can trust ya? Huh?”

“And what would you do,” Aria fired back. She was tired of Dean's grumpy attitude towards her. She did nothing wrong. “Burn me at the stake! IF it wasn't for the two of you...Gabbie and Cass would be dead. So fuck you Dean Winchester. I am no longer putting up with your god damn shit!” She raked her hand across the table and knocked the Scotch onto the floor. “Stop hiding behind the damn bottle and go up there and try to figure out how to help her. That's all Sam and I have been doing..all you've done? Finished two bottles of Scotch. Way to go Dean, that's using your head.” She slammed the chair into the table and stormed up the stairs.

 

Dean opened his mouth to fire some insult back, but he couldn't come up with anything. He turned his head as he heard Sam chuckling. “What the hell is so damn funny.”

Sam shook his head and stood up from the table. “I like her..she's got spunk.”

 

“Yeah you would,” Dean sighed and sat the bottle on the table and walked over to where the liquor cabinet was located. He opened the cabinet and began look at the different bottles.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

  
Dean took a clear bottle off the shelf, inspected it, than put it back. “Demons..Werewolves...shape shifter...you'd fuck it.”

 

“Your a real ass Dean, a real ass. Aria saved Gabbie...and Cas..Witch or not, she's still a human being..more than you are right now.”

 

“Sticks and stones, Sammy..sticks and stones.” He glared at Sam than selected a clear bottle. “Ohh..Sake..me likey ” He took a glass and poured the Sake halfway.

 

Sam stormed up the stairs, his head down and bumped into a wall. He looked up to see Aria standing on the landing, her eyes wide. He reached for her, grabbing her arm. “Hey..oh...whoa..didn't see you there.”

 

Aria giggled as Sam pulled her to him. “Oh..hi...” She put a hand on his chest, looking up at him.

Sam gave her a sideways smile as he let her arm go. “Sorry about that...how..is Gabbie?”

 

Aria sighed, the smile slipped from her face. “No change. I'm so sorry Sam...for your friend...” She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. She stood up on the tip of her toes and lightly kissed his lips. She pulled back her blue eyes hooded. “Thank you for being here.”

 

Sam slid his hand behind her head, cupping it. He leaned down and placed his lips back on hers. His tongue snaked out and traced the fullness. She opened her mouth, seeking him. He groaned as her tongue met his in a fiery dance. He slid his hand up her arm, kneading the flesh in his hands.

 

He slid his hand around her hip and lifted her up off the floor. She hopped up and slid her legs around his waist, her ankles locked together. The kiss deepened as Sam began to slowly walk her down the hallway. He pushed her into the wall, his lower half leaning into her.

 

Aria sighed as he left her lips and began to kiss her neck. Her head tilted backwards as he nipped the skin, her fingers running through his hair. “Sam.” She sighed.

He lifted his head and gazed into her eyes, seeing the blue and the yellow shimmer. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. His hands massaged her firm ass as he walked her down the hall, finding her room.

He tossed her down on the bed and before she could protest, his hands slid her shirt up off her slim stomach. His lips grazed her stomach and she arched her body under the touch. She bit her lower lip as he bit her lower stomach, his lips grazing the waist band of her shorts. He hooked a finger and slid them over her curvy hips.

 

He took her right leg and kissed the calf, his hand running up her inner thigh. As he skimmed her mound, his ran his tongue behind her knee. She gasped and placed her hands into her hair. She let out a loud moan as he kissed his way further up her leg.

 

She closed her eyes as she felt his warm, moist mouth near her center. She wanted him to kiss her, please her. She jerked her hips to his mouth, baiting him. He laid his body on the bed, hooking her left leg over his shoulder. He slid his tongue along her slit, tasting her.

 

Aria jerked her hips to his mouth, her hips moving in circles. She grabbed her hair and screamed as he brought her to her peak. Stars exploded behind her eyes as she fell over the cliff. She took her hands and placed them in his hair, holding him in place, her hips grinding against his mouth.

 

Sam raised up on the bed and slid his shirt over his hand. He gasped as her hands touched his bare chest. Her nails raked over the hard six pack of his stomach, her fingers following the V that disappeared beneath his jeans. With strong hands, she unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them off his body. She was struggling to wrap her mind around what was really happening here. she had been a fan of the Winchesters since those books had come out, but she never believed they were real. 

 

He slid up her body, his lips locked on hers, as he entered her. She let out a hoarse moan, her body stretching to accept him. He was gentle, sliding into her inch by slow inch.

She rolled him over and sat on his lap as she moved back and forth on him. Her hands were braced on the back of his thigh as she slowly entered him. His hands were on her breasts, than slipping between her legs. She came within minutes, moaning his name.

 

Sam sat up, locking her legs around his waist. He slowly moved his hips into her, his hands touching her breasts. She laid back on his lap as he slid a hand under her back. She let out a sigh as he leaned down, kissing her stomach, running his lips along her nipples. With a loud groan, Sam came into her as she rode him.

 

They stayed in the same positing for a few minutes, coming down from their high. Aria laid her head on Sam's shoulder as he slowly moved his hand up and down her back. He then rolled onto his back, bringing Aria up against him. She laid her head on his chest, her left leg draped over his stomach. She closed her eyes as she felt him run his finger up and down her arm. The movement slowed till it stopped. She raised her head to see that Sam had fallen asleep. She smiled and snuggled into him and joined him.

 

 


	10. Father of Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of smut

She blinked against bright light and she brought an arm to her face. When she removed them, she was in a room. She turned to see the tall man standing behind her. She took a step back as he came towards her, but she found she couldn't move. She looked down at her arms to see a snake crawling its way around her arm. She could feel the muscles contract and squeeze her arm. The snake raised its head, its forked tongue slipped out, tasting, smelling her. Her breaths came in gasps as she felt the tail coil around her neck, squeezing. She lifted her hands and placed them on the tail that was cutting off her oxygen. She felt a hand on her breast and she lifted her head to see herself staring into deep aquamarine eyes. She opened her mouth and let out a scream.

* * *

 

 

Dean snorted and jerked, the glass tumbling to the floor. He sat up and noticed a book was lying on his chest. He sat up and rubbed his face, lifting the watch to his wrist. He swung his feet off the recliner, his boots hitting something solid. He looked down to see the empty bottle of sake.

 

He leaned forward and grabbed his head, groaning at the pounding. He stumbled to the table, his hip hitting the side. He caught the bottle of Scotch as it tumbled to the ground. HE picked it up and shook the contents and shrugged. He took the cap off and chugged the last two thirds of the bottle.

 

He looked at the couch, sighing. His back was hurting from that damn thing and he was not looking forward to another night on this broken down couch. He turned his head and looked up the stairs. Since Gabriela had slipped into her coma, Dean had made the choice to sleep down here.

 

He had his hand on the banister and his foot on the step, when he heard his phone ring. He turned his head to see it glowing on the coffee table. He let out a defeated sigh and hung his head. With great effort, he turned his body to the table and grabbed the phone. With a huff he flopped on the couch.

 

“Garth..this better be good...it's four am.”

 

“Oh..well I can call back then..”

 

Dean sighed and placed an arm over his face. “What is it man?”

 

“OK..so I did some diggin'..took a lot of favors..but I tracked down who Gadriel is.”

 

Dean sat up from the couch and swung his legs off the couch. “Spill it...”

 

“I emailed you the link.”

 

Dean flipped the phone shut and grabbed the lap top off the floor. He flipped open the top and waited for it to boot up. He accessed his email to see the one from Garth.

_Forbidden name of the leader of the sons of God some believe seduced Eve in paradise. In Christianity his name has been replaced by Satan but long before the name Satan was introduced the story was told with Gadriel making the lustful offer that showed the deep pleasures of the flesh to the very first woman._   
_Gadriel is the real father of Cain, older brother of Abel, trough the intimate union with Eve. He taught men the art of warfare and women the art of beauty, and also revealed to the people the secrets of witchcraft, leading them into the powers of nature and the secrets of science._   
  


Dean grabbed his lap top and ran up the stairs. He flipped open his phone. “Hey..Garth...meet us at Bobby's..yeah..we are leaving tonight.” He flipped the phone shut and opened the door to Sam's room and he stopped. “OH...”

 

Sam was in bed, Aria on top of him. His hands were locked around the back of her head, holding her down as she slowly rode him. Sam broke the kiss and looked at Dean. “Seriously! Learn to knock!”

 

Dean clamped his hands over his eyes and muttered an apology. He just shut the door, when her head an ear piercing scream come from where Gabbie was.

 

When he flung open the door, she was sitting up in bed, the sheets clutched to her, screaming. Dean jumped in the bed and grabbed her head, forcing her to look at him. “Gabbie! Gabbie!” He gently shook her. “Gabbie...hey...” He smoothed her sweaty hair from her face.

 

Her eyes were wide with fright as her scream lowered to a mewl. Her lips were moving and she was whispering something. Dean leaned forward to here. “He's coming.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The low rumble of an engine, jostled her senses awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw something whizzing by very fast. She blinked a few times and realized she was in a car. She felt the cool leather under her bare legs. Something heavy was against her.

She turned her head to see his face, his eyes closed. Her hands shook as she took her finger and traced the features of his face. She hovered over his cheeks, tracing the freckles. She traced the bottom of his full lip, to the cleft in his chin. She would know the feel of his face everywhere.

There were nights she would stand by his bed and watch him sleep. When he came back from hell, she hated hearing his nightmares. She wished she could take that memory from him, but she was too new. She could have gone to Castiel, but he was big on the rules. She loved touching him, feeling him under her hands. Wishing she could feel.

She gasped as his hand snaked up and, locking her hand in place. Jade green eyes sleepy looked at her, a smirk on his face. He brought her face to his as her hands snaked into his leather jacket, feeling his muscles contract. She lifted up his black T shirt and slipped her hand inside. He softly growled against her lips as her fingers raked his stomach. His tongue slipped inside her mouth as she struggled to remove the buttons on his jeans.

He broke the kiss and bit his bottom lip as she stuck a hand inside his jeans. He let out a breath as she touched him, moving her hand up and down his shaft. He grew stronger in her hands. He kissed the side of her face, his teeth taking her lobe into his mouth. He moved his head a bit to see that Aria was asleep in the front seat, her face smooched up against the glass. Sam was in his own world and he even reached over to turn the radio up a bit.

Gabriela moved backwards, lying flat on the seat, bringing Dean on top of her. She sighed as he kissed her neck, her hands moving into the back of his hair, rubbing it. She arched a bit, adjusting to his hard body. She felt his erection press against her thigh and she moved her hips, seeking it. Dean felt her moving under his body, so he adjusted his body. He thrust his hips, moving his erection over her mound. She gasped at the sensation and she ran her hand down his hard stomach. She slid the zipper down and slid the jeans off his his hips.

“Gabbie.” Dean mummured against her lips. “No..not here.”

She sighed and nipped his shoulder. “Yes..” Her green eyes locked onto his, her bottom lip between her teeth as she grabbed him. “Please..Dean...I need to know what it feels like.” She kissed his neck, biting the skin.

Dean groaned, damn if she didn't know his spot. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he moved his hips forward. He slid halfway in, when he heard her gasp. He lifted his head, kissing her lips. He stayed that way, half inside of her, half out. He let her body adjust to him slowly moving his hips in circles. This motion caused him to grind against her and her hips met his that had her convulsing under his arms.

 


	11. Bobby Singer

He leaned up against the body of the Impala, a beer in his hands. He stared across the row of junked cars, feeling nostalgic. He took a sip of his beer as he heard footsteps. He turned to see a man walking towards him. Faded blue jeans, a red, green and plaid shirt and a truckers cap. In his hand, a beer.

 

“Hey..wondering where you'd gone off to.” He leaned against the car, imitating the stance Dean had.

 

Dean shrugged. “Just felt like a walk.” He took a long swallow of his beer.

 

“Wanna cut the bullshit son? Tell me what's going on?” Bobby Singer turned his head and looked at Dean. “You're not sleeping...you're drinking way too much..”

 

“Oh really?” Dean barked. “Wanna go that route? Pot calling the kettle black, ain't it?”

 

“Watch your tone with me.” Bobby fired back. “I might not be your daddie, but I damn sure as hell could be! I know your sitting here..blaming yourself..but this isn't the way to go.”

 

Dean screwed up his face, tears stinging his eyes. He struggled to keep them back, his bottom lip trembling. “You don't know shit..” His voice cracked. HE turned his head away from Bobby as they spilled onto his cheeks. He angrily wiped them away.

 

“I know enough,” Bobby gestured his head to the house. “You promised her she'd be safe...and know this happens..the blame sits in...OK? IF you don't stop thinking that..it's gonna kill ya...one way or the other.'

 

* * *

 

Sam turned his head as he heard the squeak of the door and smiled. He scooted over to let the person sit next to him. He reached down into the cooler and took out a beer. “Want one?”

  
She hesitated for a moment, than took the beer. She twisted the top off and took a sip. She smiled around the foam, the liquid cold in her mouth. She swallowed, sighing at the sharpness. “That is...good.” Sam chuckled and shook his head and took a sip of the beer. “Yeah..it's OK.” He turned his head from her and looked out at the yard. He could see the silhouette of Dean as he worked on the Impala. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

Sam shook his head. “Dean..he..uh..is a complicated one..when stuff bothers him, he tucks it inside. When he's upset or angry, he drinks. And does that.” He pointed to the Impala. “Keeps him sane I guess. It seem to work.”

 

Gabriela tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She swept her knees into her chest and put her chin on the them. “No...it doesn't..when..I had my grace...I could see his soul...it used to be light and so bright...but...after your dad died, it changed. Its growing darker Sam and it scares me. I don't know how to help him.”

 

Sam smiled and lightly bumped her. “Just give it some time.” He sighed and got up from the step and clinked his beer bottle to hers. “And that is my cue to say goodnight.”

 

Gabriela got up from the step and took her skirt in her hands. She walked through the row of cars, hearing the clink of tools. Her bare feet were quiet on the dirt as she stepped around the car. He had his blue and grey plaid shirt tied around his waist. The sleeves of his blue T shirt was rolled up his tight upper arm. His muscles flexed as he turned a screw, his body leaning into the car. She felt her heart pound loudly in her chest, her knees shaking, her stomach churning.

 

She wasn't sure why she was doing this,wondering if this was such a good idea. Since arriving, he kept to himself, not really talking to her. She wondered if he was loosing interest in her. She turned away from him, but she stopped.

 

“Gabbie.” His voice was low, hoarse.

 

She slowly turned around to face him. He had straightened up, his hands on the frame of the car, looking at her. “I...I..I'm sorry..”

 

Was all she could get out as he grabbed her, placing a kiss on her lips. He grabbed her by the upper arms, placing her against the frame of the car. His body pressed into hers as his hands frantically groped for the hem of her skirt. He growled his frustration as he yanked the hem upwards, his hands skating up her thigh. They slid to her bare bottom and squeezed the flesh. He yanked her legs around his waist as he fumbled for his buttons. Something was not right, something tickling his instincts.

 

“Dean..” Gabbie gasped as he entered her, the car moving under his thrusts. His hands slid to her waist, moving her up and down on him. He kissed the side of her head, his breath puffing on her skin. She closed her eyes as she felt his grunts in her hair, sending licks of desire along her body. She ran her hands under the fabric of his shirt, her fingernails painfully biting into the skin.

 

His mouth fell open against her ear as he grunted her name. “Gabbie..” He tipped his head back and thrust hard into her, groaning as he spilled into her.

* * *

 

_She felt the warm breeze on her skin and she opened her eyes to find herself lying in a field of sunflowers. The bright moon was large in the sky, surrounded by streaks of light. She sat up and turned to the sound of wings._

 

_The tall man with the dark hair smiled as he approached her. He extended his hand. “Gabriela. You have not disappointed me. Bring me the Winchesters and I will guarantee you safety..cross me and you will die like them._

 

She jerked awake, confused as to her surroundings. She felt an arm around her waist and was that a seat she was looking at? She lifted her head a bit as she realized she was in a car. A red and black plaid blanket was draped over her body, a leg entwined with hers. His arm was around her waist, cupping one breast in his hand. His head was tucked into the back of her neck, his warm,moist breath fanning her hair.

 

She tried to remember the dream she had, trying to grasp the meaning. She felt him stir behind her and she closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her skin. There was something she had to tell him...what was it? It was hard to concentrate with his hand moving between her legs.

 

“Dean..”

 

“Hmm..” His voice tickled her stomach as he kissed her.

 

“There..is....ahhh..” She let out a sigh as he moved the blanket off of her, kissing her mound. “Dean...uhh...”

 

The words left her as he continued his assault on her.

 


End file.
